Only One
by oranges123
Summary: Lexie is a normal girl. But one girl will change everything. Sorry not very good summary. chapters will be short to start. Review please : Rated M to be safe and possibly for future chapters.
1. Introduction

This is a story. The story of a girl. This is girl is unlike any other girl. The school's president, captain of the volleyball and basketball teams, and she gets straight A's. Seeing her you would think she is one of the most beautiful girls you have ever met. 5'6", bright blue eyes, some freckles, skinny, no acne, long eyelashes, curvy, tan skin (not too tan, just a perfect tan), and one glance at her lips, you would think they were carved by angels.

She's the girl all the guys want to date. One problem. She isn't interested in guys. Lexie was school's "Player" on and off the court. She took out all the school's prettiest girls. Most of the time it was 2 girls on a Saturday night, one date after the other. And then as soon as she'd get what she wanted, she'd run. Until she met Sonny. This is the story of Lexie and the one girl that would show her, she couldn't always have everything she wants.


	2. Chap1 Enter Sonny

*Sigh * Lexie Russo sat in her first period English class. _Today is going by agonizingly slow! Oh my gosh. I'm going to die. _

Miley sat in the seat next to Lexie. (These tables are tables of 2.)

"So, Lexie, what do you want to do tonight?"

"It's up to you"

"Well we could go see… (Lexie isn't really paying attention. Looks at a girl named Sasha and winks at her. Miley is oblivious to this and keeps rambling) How does that sound?"

"Umm, sure, yeah, awesome"

Mrs. Jones started talking. "Class we have a new student today. Before she comes in, I wanted to talk to you about something. You all need be helpful and kind to her…"

_So it's a girl. Perfect. I hope she's cute. We could use some new fish in the pond. I don't want to date best friends anymore…yeah, that usually doesn't end well for you. Don't forget what happened last time Lexie. Oh great, I'm talking to myself. Hold it together Lexie. Wait why am I so nervous? I haven't even met her yet. Lexie Russo does not get nerous. Especially over the new girl, whom she hasn't even met yet._

"Isn't that right Miss Russo? Pay attention please. Anyway, I want her treated with respect. Show her around and be a friend to her. We do not want a repeat of what happened last time."

Lexie remembered it like it was yesterday. The poor girl wasn't at school for more then a week before she was begging her parents to be home schooled. At this school, you are placed by "groups." The populars, the normals, the goths, the drama department, the skaters, the geeks, the wanna-be hippies, and "other". "Other" meaning if a person doesn't fit into any of the other groups. This person was an "other." No one was mean to her or anything, she just hated being placed by stereo types. Most of the students were just used to it, and she couldn't handle it.

"Oh, here she is now! Class, this is Sonny Monroe."

Holy…

In walked the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her entire life. Sonny looked innocently around the classroom. She locked eyes with Lexie. Lexie smiled at her, which caused her to blush and look away. Lexie smirked.

_This'll be easy. _

" Welcome. Where could we put you? Hmm, well we have an empty table back there,"

"No we don't" Lexie interrupted. "James and Conner are sitting there, but Conner went to the bathroom. And James is in the office."

"Oh that's right." Mrs. Jones said.

"We can pull a chair up and she can sit by me." Lexie offered sweetly.

Mrs. Jones rolled her eyes, "I guess that will have to do until we get another desk."

Sonny quickly got an extra chair and pulled it up next to Lexie.

"Okay, class, please open to chapter two…"

"Hey, I'm Lexie Russo." Lexie extended her hand.

Sonny shook it. "Sonny Monroe." Said Sonny.

The two stared into each others eyes, and then Miley put her hand on Lexie's shoulder and turned her around. Miley quickly locked lips with Lexie, who got into the kiss quickly. Miley opened her eyes and looked past Lexie at Sonny, who wasn't looking back. This upset Miley. Miley moaned into the kiss, causing Sonny to look over. Miley glared at her before closing her eyes and moaning into the kiss again. Sonny quickly looked back at her book. Miley opened her eyes again to see if she was still looking or not. She wasn't. Lexie ran her tounge across Miley's bottom lip. Miley slowly pulled back and pressed their foreheads together before pulling apart and looking at her book again. Lexie turned to her book.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry I am updating ASAP! Probably tomorrow. My computer broke so I haven't been able to write anything and it's been months. I apologize


	4. Chap2 An Idea

**Sonny's POV ***

Walking to a high school lunchroom is like walking into the zoo at feeding time. People are sitting everywhere in their groups or standing in line, pushing or shoving someone out of their way.

Being the new girl doesn't really help my situation. I need to sit somewhere soon… Other kids are going to start thinking I'm lost…

"Sonny! Hey over here!" A girl with long blonde hair was standing up smiling at me and waving me over.

I made my way quickly to her and her surround group.

"Hi I'm Taylor. I have you in homeroom? You probably didn't notice me though, I mean with everything being so new to you and all. Oh how rude of me, the two to the left of me are Taylor and Zac. And the two on the right of me are Vanessa and Selena."

"Hey, I'm Sonny."

The one named Selena, I think, looked me over for a second. "Where you from Sonny?" she asked.

"Texas"

The boy Taylor busted up laughing, "Alright Tex! Answer me one thing. Is everything really bigger there?"

I saw the blonde roll her eyes.

"I..I guess so.." I could feel my face turning red.

Suddenly Zac joined Taylor laughing, "I knew it! That's where I'm moving. That just made up my mind."

"Ignore them. See in this school we have groups. You can be in ours. We are the "norms". Stands for normal." The blonde girl was talking this time.

I look up and see the girl… Lexie (?) walk into the cafeteria. She looks like she is searching the cafeteria as she locks her eyes on mine.

"Taylor, Who is that?" I asked almost knowing I probably didn't want to know.

"Her? That's Lexie Russo. The "Player" of our grade."

The boy Taylor interrupted. "She dates every girl she can. Stay away. She's trouble."

The girl Taylor's face suddenly lit up, "I have an idea."


	5. Change is a good thing, right?

*Lexi's POV*

_She's looking at me… Ready? __**Winks**__ And that's how I just won(:_

"LEXI!" I turned to the rough voice I would know anywhere. Miley was waving me over, moving one of many girls sitting at the table over so I would have somewhere to sit. I simply smiled and shook my head while mouthing "later". The brunette's mouth dropped wide open and she quickly sat down. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you! What are you doin'?" Shane had almost given me a heart attack… and he was asking me how I was doing.

"Besides the fact you just terrified me? Looking for somewhere to sit."

"Lex, Miles just called you over like 10 seconds ago. Come sit by us and tell me what's going on."

Following closely behind him, we made our way across the lunchroom to a table filled with familiar faces. Jason, Nate, Chad and Tawni smiled up at me. Jason almost gave me whiplash he stood up so fast to give me a bear hug, but I love his hugs so it's okay.

After sitting and talking about random things, Shane turned to me, "Okay, spill! The cutest girl in school tells you to come and sit by her and you refuse. I know you don't like being tied down, but come on that was a stupid move."

Sighing at how quiet the table just got, I glared at Shane. "Nothing is going on." Lie. "I'm perfectly fine. I just don't want Miley all over me right now. That's it." I glanced at Sonny who was blushing at someone or something. _Why isn't she looking at me? It's like I'm invisible or something._

I saw Shane look at Sonny. Nate piped up, "I know you better then that… We ALL know you better then that. You can tell us whatever. You know that Lexi. Who is it?"

"The new girl, Sonny. I've only seen her twice and she is driving me insane. I can't stop thinking about her. She makes me get butterflies! But she doesn't even know I exist."

Tawni (who had … a "fling" with me once) raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Everyone knows you. It's impossible to NOT notice you. Seriously, you walk in a room and people stop what they are doing to stare."

"Well thank you, but she is different. I have a feeling making her notice me is going to be like seeing it snow in the desert."

Jason giggled, and flicked his wrist. "You are amazing girl! It's only her first day here, give it time."

I just stared at Jason before I heard Shane say, "You've always gotten everything you wanted in life. The girls, the spots on the sports teams, the gigs for your band. You just snap your fingers and it's yours. Not meaning that offensively, but maybe you're gunna have to work for this. If you really want her, I mean. Lex, you have seen her twice. You aren't in love."

"I don't know. I've never felt like this for anyone."

Chad, who had been quiet until this point, looked at me and said, "I believe in love at first sight." He paused to look at Shane before looking back at me and continuing, "You should definitely go for it, but it's going to require some sacrifice on your part."

Laughing, I looked him straight in the eye, "What do you mean?"

Zeke came up behind me, "Lex! I heard you going on three dates tonight, with TRIPLETS!"

I smiled as he gave me a high five, "You heard right. I can get you digits if you want." I took out a pen and wrote one of their numbers on his hand. Zeke thanked me and walked away.

"THAT is what I mean. No more dating more then one person a night. And if you do get her, you ONLY date her. Understand what I'm saying?" I almost laughed until I realized he was serious.

"Do you realize who you're talking to? That's gunna be near impossible for a girl like me."

Chad gave me the most intense look I've ever seen. "I suggested you find your true self and stop being someone who can be qualified as what you're qualifying yourself as. I hope you realize that Sonny is my cousin, and if you hurt her, there will be consequences. I'll make sure of it. You're like a sister to me Lexi, but I'm not afraid to ruin your life as much as I possibly can, if you do anything to hurt her."

I glared at him. "Just so you know, if I ever do find a girl I can love, I will treat her with respect. She will be my only one. And I honestly hope it's her."

Chad stood up, the entire table staring (well, I was glaring) at him as he turned to walk away. "I sure hope so."

When nearly everyone was out of the lunchroom, Shane and Nate sat and talked with me. Shane spoke first. "Don't worry about him…" Silence. "He is right, you have a lot of changing to do. But you do anything you set your mind to, so I wouldn't worry too much."

I stood up, pacing for just a moment before slamming my fist into the wall. "CRAPP!" I grabbed my hand and shook it over and over. I looked down to see blood pouring out of my red, sore knuckles. Nate just stared at me. "I suggest the first thing you change is your anger issues." I grabbed my hand again and walked to the bathroom. _"I suggest the first thing you change is your anger issues." _Nate's words burning into my mind as I cleaned my open wound. People say change is a good thing… right?


End file.
